Come back to me Please
by EvilRegal93
Summary: Regina's long lost daughter Selena is trying to find her way back to her mother. Can she find her? will Regina believe her? It will be a long journey but Selena will do whatever it takes to be reunited.
1. Welcome to the family

**Chapter 1 **

**19 years ago**

"It's a girl!" The nurse proudly exclaimed. Regina fondly looked at her little miracle and smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes as it dawned on her that her child would never meet her father.  
The nurse carefully cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby before handing her to her mother. When the nurse came back she placed the new born in Regina's arms. "Have you thought of a name, dear?" the nurse inquired.  
As she held her baby close, the name she and Daniel chose for a girl crossed her mind. Finally, she came to a conclusion. "Her name is Selena," Regina exclaimed with a smile.  
"I'll leave you to rest," the Nurse slightly smiled. "Shall I inform Lady Cora and Sir Henry of the wonderful news?" With a nod from Regina, the nurse left.  
Regina cradled her child and kept her close to her chest. "You're safe, little Selena, and I love you," she whispered, rocking the child. Within Minutes Regina and her baby were fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Regina awoke to find that someone had placed Selena into her crib over night. Regina slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand. She walked over to the crib and gently kissed Selena on the cheek. Regina walked over to her wardrobe and ruffled through the dozens of ball gowns until she settled on one that suited her fancy. She picked up a beautiful purple flowing gown with diamonds encrusted on it and smiled. She slowly slipped the dress on and began to freshen herself for the day ahead.  
Regina was not the type of a woman who made her maids do everything for her, so she preferred to do things for herself. Therefore, she fixed her bed and sat down. The moment she left herself unguarded, memories of Daniel flooded her mind. She remembered that time they snuck out before tea and discussed names for their child. They both were excited to form their own family and have a proper ending. However, her mother Cora cut this dream short by crushing Daniel's heart in front of Regina's very eyes. Just the thought of this tragic event caused Regina as much pain as the day it happened. Regina felt scared and nervous to how her mother would react to Selena. 'I'll never let her get to you, baby, I promise," she stood above the cradle and whispered. Just as she uttered those words, Selena awoke and began to cry. Regina cradled Selena and fed her until her sobbing ceased. She dressed her child put her in a tiny pink gown with a hood that had bear ears on it. Regina found it absolutely adorable.

Regina grabbed a blanket for Selena so she would not get cold and stepped outside to find her mother and father sitting at a table drinking tea. They both jumped out of their seats when they saw Regina glowing with their granddaughter in her arms.  
"OH, my dear Regina how are you feeling?" Cora asked her as she walked towards her. Cora smiled as she saw her grandchild for the first time, yet the smile was bitter and forced.  
"Fine, thank you mother." Regina said nervously as she got closer. As Cora moved to pick up the baby, Regina turned so the baby was out of Cora's reach.  
Henry's proud grin, however, was as genuine as could be. "What's the little princess's name?" her father asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Her name is Selena." Regina announced to her parents. While Henry's grin deepened, Cora fought to conceal a scowl. Regina noticed this, and wondered if Cora knew where Selena's name came from. She knew that if her mother was aware that the child's name was picked by both her and Daniel, she was in some deep trouble. She knew that her mother thought of love as weakness, as she so often explained. According to Cora, all weakness must be eliminated, and therefore, Selena was no longer safe. "May I hold her?" Henry asked as his smiled slowly faded as he saw Regina nervously looking at her mother. Regina nodded and placed Selena in her grandfather's arms. "My dear sweet Selena, welcome to the family." he said as he choked on some tears.


	2. Love is weakness

**Hey guys, im sorry its taken me a while to update this fic. Im new to this and im slowly getting the hang of it. Thank you for reading and reviewing it, it means a lot thank you. It may seem boring at first but will get interesting. Feel free to review my fic and if you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**7 months later **

As Regina fed little Selena she couldn't believe how much she had grown. Selena's hair was dark and curly and her eyes were blue just like her fathers. After the feed Regina picked her up and gave her cuddles. Selena loved it when her mother gave her cuddles she felt safe. Selena giggled as Regina blew raspberries on her tummy. Selena's head rested on the nape of Regina's neck. As Selena fell asleep Regina whispered "Ill always be right here my baby." and began singing a lullaby. Regina placed a bracelet on Selena's wrist as she was taking her back to her crib and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams my angel." with that she went to freshen up.

Regina went to check on Selena but she came across an empty crib and the panic kicked in. Regina felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Cora entered the room with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry my darling, your father did everything he could." Regina began to cry. "What happened, where is my baby?" she screamed. Cora took Regina's hands in her own "I'm sorry Regina, but she passed away." "How?" Regina responded as tears streamed down her face. "Regina, my dear it was caused by suffocation also know as cot death." Cora explained slowly with faux concern. Regina hysterically ran to her room. As soon as Cora heard Regina's door slam shut she removed the cloaking spell off the cot. it revealed a sleeping very much alive Selena.

Cora gently picked up the baby and placed her in her moses basket. Cora disappeared in a puff of smoke with Selena. Cora appeared in a room full of different doors which lead to different realms. There was one door which caught Coras eye and it was red with hearts on it. She walked up with a smirk on her face and opened the door.

When they arrived at this new realm Cora realised that she had landed in Wonderland. Cora walks through Tulgey woods and came across a cottage. She walked up the colourful path until she reached the door. She placed the moses basket on the step and gave a cold farewell to her granddaughter. " Love is weakness." and with that she knocked on the door and disappeared in a puff of smoke. A man with a top hat opened the door and noticed the little bundle on the door step. He looked around to see if there was anyone there. He didn't notice Cora hiding in the shadows watching him. He took the basket and entered his home. "What is it papa?" asked little Grace spotting her father holding a basket. Jefferson smiled at his daughter and replied "It's a baby. " He placed the basket on the table, noticing that the baby was still asleep. "How could someone abandon this bundle of joy." he thought to himself. "Can we keep her papa?" Grace asked in a small voice. Jefferson smiled and nodded "Of course, you will be her big sister." he said with a wink. Grace smiled as she looked at the baby. Jefferson noticed the baby waking and went to pick her up. He noticed a little bracelet which read 'Selena' "what a beautiful name" he said aloud. "Welcome to the family little Selena." And that's how Selena's story began.


	3. Somebody help me

**Authors note: First can I say thank you for the reviews you don't know how happy that makes me. I'm not that confidant with myself and your reviews helps me feel confident thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

***10 years later, Cora is the Queen of Hearts ***

"Papa." Selena asked quietly as she approached Jefferson. Jefferson noticed her picking at her fingers and knew something was worrying her. He pulled her into a cuddle "What's the matter princess?" Selena looked up "Where's mummy?" Jefferson froze for a while till he felt tugging at his coat. "Sorry sweetheart, mummy is in a better place." he told her slowly. Selena looked confused "Where's that papa?" Jefferson felt all the memories flood back. He didn't want to tell the truth about how he found her , not yet. "Well, she is an angel who watches over us." he told her carefully so she would understand. Selena nodded and snuggled closer "Mummy's an angel." she repeated as she looked up at him with her big sea blue eyes. Jefferson smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Selena's head.

Selena went outside to play. She really started to blossom. Her hair was black, long and curly. Her eyes were like her fathers. She looked exactly like Regina even though she was only 10 years old. Just as she went to pick a daisy something caught her eye. " Willow." she said with a big grin. Willow was her Russian blue cat. As she walked up to him he led her further into the woods. "Willow , where are you taking me ?" she said with a worried voice. She looked around not recognising where she was. Selena was afraid very afraid , it was getting dark and she was alone. She looked for Willow but there was no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly she heard rustling come from the bushes , which made her start to panic so she ran and hid behind a tree. She peaked to see what it was but nothing was there. Tears were forming in her eyes , she was scared and lost. As she thought coast was clear so she started to creep out of the bush. She felt a hand hold her mouth as she struggled to scream. He tied her hands behind her back and tried to put her on the horse. She screamed but there was no use her screams were muffled. She kicked as much as she could but he was too strong. Selena screamed and cried out for her papa, but it was no use.

Selena saw a sign as they exited the woods one was pointing to Yonder and the other was pointing to Queensland. Whoever kidnapped her was taking her to the queen. When they arrived he threw her in the dungeon. "Wh-who are you?" She asked stuttering from fear. He looked at her, he knew who she was and why the queen wanted her. "I'm the queens most trusted servant. I'm the Knave of Hearts. "Why did you bring me here?" Selena asked as she tried to be strong. "My dear girl, the queen wants to see you." the knave told her with a smirk. "But why, she doesn't know me." "Ohh, but she does know you Selena." He told her smugly. Selena raised her eyebrow and thought how would the queen know her. The knave smiled at her. "Her majesty will tell you what you want to know princess." He let out a chuckle and with that he left. After the knave left Selena looked out of her dungeon window and prayed that someone would help her and find her. It was dark, Selena was sure that her papa would worry and try to look for her. Selena curled up with her knees in her chest and begun to cry. Tears were streaming down her face. " Someone….please..help me." She whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

Selena woke due to the dungeon door opening. A lady in a red dress with hearts on it entered. Selena sat up making sure her posture was perfect. She was afraid but remembered she was in front of royalty. "G-good morning your majesty." Selena said as she curtsied. Cora smiled "You are just like your mother." Selena looked at Cora as she tried to think what she meant by that. "You know my mother?" Selena asked curiously. "I also knew your father my dear." Cora replied with a smirk. Selena begun to think what the queen had meant by knew her father , where was he. "My father?" She asked confused. "How do you know me?" She asked desperately seeking answers. "Why my dear Selena, I'm Cora your grandmother." She told Selena with a faux grin. Selena was shocked , why didn't the knave just tell her. She thought about her papa and how this all happened. "Then may I ask who my mother and father are, and where are they?" Cora smirked she had Selena right where she wanted her. "Your mother is Regina queen of the enchanted forest and well your father was Daniel a stable boy. Your dear father is not around, he died. Oh and also your mother thinks you are dead too."

At that moment Selena sat down on the bed knowing that this was the truth , she may be young but she is smart to know when people are genuine. Selena put on a strong façade not to show that she is weak. "How and why?" They were the words that she could form from her shock. Cora smiled " Because Love is weakness, your mother learnt the hard way. Your father was her weakness, he had to go Regina had to be queen." Selena's eyes widened in horror. "H-how?" "Lets just say his heart got crushed. I killed him to free your mother." Cora smile grew wider as she noticed Selena's walls falling. There was anger and hurt building up in Selena. "So you got rid of me too, your a monster not my grandmother!" She shouted as she got up off the bed, regretting what she said as soon as it came out. Which was soon met by a back hand which then led to Selena falling to the floor. She put her hand on her cheek trying to hold back the tears but it was no use. "I-I'm sorry." She said as the tears fell from her eyes. "Just like your mother." Cora said as she used magic to pick Selena off from the ground. "You will be disciplined in no time just as your mother was, and indeed you will be sorry." as she let out a chuckle and left. Selena curled up in a ball letting the tears fall.

She was only 10 and her mother didn't know she was alive and her father was dead. Her grandmother got rid of her too. Selena started piecing all of what Cora knew. She figured how her papa found her, all she had was Jefferson and Grace who were her only family. There was a commotion coming from outside the dungeon window. Selena went to have a look, she saw a man with a hook for a hand talking to the Queen. The conversation got heated as Cora plunged her hand into the mans chest. Selena covered her mouth and understood how she killed her father. As the queen let the man go Selena thought he spotted her but he did and kept a subtle glance at the young girl. Selena could make out a little from the conversation. Her mother sent this man to kill the queen. With a wave of her hand the man left. Selena sat back down on her bed and curled into a ball. It was dark again and her second night. Her prayers hadn't been answered yet, but she was losing hope and was dreading what the next day had to offer. She closed her eyes weeping as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:** **So this is the beginning to Selena's journey, what do you think? Please review it means a lot. next chapter will be very interesting. thank you for reading :)**


	4. I'll never forget you

**Authors notes: Thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I wonder what will happen to Selena. I hope you enjoy my story as I enjoy writing it. **

**Chapter 4**

A loud noise woke Selena causing her to worry what it could be. She looked around it was dark but she noticed a figure moving towards her cell. She was afraid and backed herself into the wall, Cora came into her mind maybe she came back to torture her. "W-who's there?" Selena asked feeling scared. The figure was near her cell door. "I'm here to help you my dear, you can trust me." His voice sounded familiar. The man picked the cells lock and entered offering Selena his hand. Selena was weary of this stranger but all she could think about was her papa and wanting to escape. Her prayer was finally answered, she took the mans hand and ran out of the dungeon and away from the kingdom. When they were near the forest they stopped for a rest. Selena realised that the man had a shiny silver hook on his left hand. He was the man that was talking to the queen, he saved her.

"What's your name?" She asked him as she panted. He looked at her noticing she looked a lot like someone but he couldn't put his hook on it. He raised his eyebrow and smirked "I'm Captain Killian Jones but most people know me as Captain Hook." Selena smiled "You're a pirate, I read about you." She exclaimed. Hook smile grew wider. This little girl was making him soft. "You've read about me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Yes, I love to read about adventure and pirates." She smiled. "Well my dear which pirates do you know?" He asked smugly clearly testing the girl. Selena accepted that challenge and raised her brow. "Well I know you, Long John Silver, Davy Jones, Black beard, Captain Kid, Captain Morgan. I can keep going." She said smirking. "Why you're a little buccaneer aren't you. What's your name love?" Selena giggled this man wasn't evil, she wondered who would of came up with that. " My names Selena, I must go home my papa must be worried." Hook smiled and nodded "Then let me take you home, the woods is not safe." Selena smiled and nodded excepting his offer. They begun to carry on with their journey home as he told her about his adventures at sea.

Selena began to recognise the part of the woods they were travelling and felt relieved that she was nearly home. She looked up at the Captain and smiled. "Thank you for saving me and bringing me home, how can I repay you?" Hook looked down to meet those beautiful blue eyes that were looking up at him. "Your welcome Selena, you can repay me by not telling anyone about me especially your Papa. It will be our secret." Selena gave a small smile and nodded. "Why did the queen capture you?" Hook said with a concerned expression. "Well you can't tell anybody promise me please." She said with worry. "I promise my dear." He reassured her. "Well she is my grandmother she was taunting me telling me the truth about my parents. She killed my father and told my mother I was dead so she could be queen." Selena told him as she held back the tears. Hook put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Everything will be ok Selena ,and if you need help to find your mother I will gladly help you." He said with a slight grin. Selena smiled and cuddled him. She knew she could trust him pirate or not.

They were exiting Tulgey woods Selena turned to Hook knowing that it was time to say goodbye. "My house is just there." She told him as she pointed towards her house. Hook nodded "Then till we meet again my dear." He told her. Selena's smile faded she had formed a bond with the pirate and wished he could stay. She cuddled him again holding him tighter. "Ill never forget you Captain." She whispered as a tear fell from her cheek. He cuddled her back being careful with his hook. "Don't cry love we will see each other again, I promise." He told her trying to make it easier for both of them. Selena pulled away to look at him she smiled. She gestured him to lean forward, She quickly placed a kiss to his cheek and backed away slowly. She ran to the door and looked back to the pirate she smiled and waved, he waved back and went into the woods.

Selena knocked on the door and waited for Grace or her papa to answer. To her surprise they both came to the door. "Papa, Grace!" She exclaimed when she saw them she cuddled them both as she cried tears of joy. "Where did you go, what happened?" Jefferson asked worried and mad that she left. He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you ok Selena?" Selena nodded her head as her grip on him tightened. "The knave took me papa." She told him as she cried. He held her tighter. "Did they hurt you?" Grace asked protectively as she kneeled down to look for any wounds. "Selena shook her head and slowly. Jefferson reassured Selena and left Grace to check for any wounds while he put the kettle on. Grace knew something happened and was slowly trying to get it out of Selena. "What did the queen do Selena? I wont tell, you can tell me." Grace asked slowly as she found no wounds. "S-she told me the truth and about my parents." Selena said as tears welled in her eyes. "B-but that doesn't change anything you and papa are my family , I wouldn't change that." Selena told Grace as tears spilled from her eyes. Grace pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles on her back to soothe her. "It's ok Selena they wont come for you , I promise."

Selena gave Grace a small smile and went into her room to wash up and put on her pyjamas. Grace went up to her father and whispered what Selena told her, but she made sure that her father wouldn't let Selena know that he knows. Selena came back and approached Jefferson and tugged on his sleeve. "Papa , can I sleep with you tonight." She asked as she looked down at her feet. Jefferson smiled and nodded "Of course." As he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Would you like some tea princess?" Selena nodded and went to sit down next to Grace. Grace noticed a red mark on Selena's cheek. "Selena what happened to your cheek?" Grace asked concerned. Selena began to fiddle with her fingers. "The queen hit me because I answered her back. She got rid of me and told my mummy that I was dead." Selena told Grace as she whispered the last part only loud enough for Grace to hear. After they drank their tea they went to bed. Selena snuggled next to her papa, Jefferson stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep my darling, you are safe."

The next day Selena woke up to the smell of Oatmeal. She had a smile on her face remembering Captain Hook the man who saved her from the queen. She wished she could tell her papa but Selena was a girl who never told lies or broke promises. She washed up and got dressed in her blue and white dress with black and white stripped tights and black shoes. She fixed her hair and went to have breakfast. "Good morning papa. Where is Grace?" she asked as she came into the kitchen. "Good morning Selena, Grace is at her friends house." Selena smiled and sat at the table. "Selena I got you a present before you got taken away." Selena looked up and wondered what her papa got her. She smiled and got out of her chair and walked towards Jefferson. "What did you get me papa?" Selena asked curiously. Jefferson took a little package out of his coat pocket. It was long and thin with a red bow on the top. Selena smiled she was excited to see what she got. Jefferson gave her the package. Selena took it and opened it. It was a new bracelet to replace the one she had when she was a baby. It was silver and had Selena engraved on it. Selena's smile was ear to ear. "Thank you papa." she exclaimed as she gave him a kiss and cuddle. "What was the occasion papa?" Jefferson smiled "I know I couldn't get you much for your birthday , but I was saving up to get you this." He told her with so much love in his eyes. Selena hugged him tight. "Thank you so much papa, I love you and I love my present." Jefferson smiled and helped her put it on.

The afternoon was calm as Selena was drawing pictures or so they thought. At that moment Grace came running in, she was panicking. "They are coming, they know where she is." She shouted as she thought of an idea to keep Selena safe. Jefferson had an idea he told Grace and she thought it was a good idea. He pulled Selena close and told her the plan. "It's the only way princess, you are a big girl now stay strong and we will come for you. I promise." Jefferson reassured her as tears fell from both their eyes. Selena nodded and hugged Grace goodbye. "I love you Grace." Jefferson came back with his hat and threw it on the floor making a portal. Selena knew what the hat does and ran to her papa to say her farewell. "I love you so much papa, ill be waiting for you. Please don't forget me." She told him as she cried harder. "I wont forget, I promised you remember." Jefferson told her as tears now fell from his eyes. He led her to the hat and with that she jumped and left wonderland, away from the queen but where did the portal take her?

**Authors notes: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know poor Selena, it was sad to write both farewells for Hook, Jefferson and Grace. Where do you think the portal lead Selena? I hope you are liking my story **


	5. I WISH!

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. It means so much to me. Sorry it took a while, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 5

***5 years later***

**Through the 5 years Selena landed in England. England was dark, sooty and mysterious. She was adopted by Matthew and Emily Adams. Selena adapted to her new home and she lost hope that her papa was coming to find her. The Adams's were her new family but she would never forget her family she left behind. Selena was now 15 years old.**

Selena was drawing in the garden. She felt comfortable and in her own bubble. She sat beneath an apple tree drawing her papa and Grace. She liked sitting under the apple tree the smell reminded her of her past, but she couldn't remember what she only remembered the scent of apples. Selena's parents called her to go to the gazebo for tea. Selena went for her tea slowly walking through the bushes, life in this realm was different very different. As Tea went on Selena told her parents of her home and her papa. She told them everything even about her grandmother. Her parents didn't believe her and that really upset Selena so she ran to her room. She was not mad she wasn't lying she was telling the truth but they didn't believe her. A tear fell down her face, why didn't they believe her? she wondered. She didn't come out for dinner instead she thought of her real mother and how she was going to get to her.

That night Selena woke up to screaming and banging at her door. She jumped out of her bed and ran to her door. The door was locked , she screamed at her parents and they were screaming. "FIRE!" Selena's eyes nearly popped out there was a fire and she was locked in. "Mum ,dad you both get out of here , I will find a way." Selena screamed. Her parents weren't screaming anymore , she looked through the key hole and saw her mum and dad on the floor with the fire covering them like a blanket. Selena began to cry and started to panic, she heard a meow and looked towards the window. There was a cat on her window ledge, she opened the window and looked down the drop was not big. It had snowed over night and covered the ground completely. So she gathered all the strength she had and jumped. She landed on her back, she coughed hard from the smoke that was trapped inside. She looked up towards the house and saw how big the fire was. With the corner of her eye she saw a man but she couldn't make out whom but whoever it was killed her family and ran away. The firemen were on there way and some neighbours came out to aid Selena. Before they approached her she blacked out and fell back down on the snow.

The police searched for any evidence but they found nothing. They suspected Selena for the cause of her parents death, and thought that if there was evidence she burnt it by purpose. Selena tried to tell them that it wasn't her and that she saw a man retreat when she jumped out of her window, but they thought she was hallucinating and trying to cover up her crime. They decided that the asylum was the best place for her, to give her the treatment she needed. The asylum was dark, morbid and stunk , there were blood stains along some corridors and rooms. Selena was only 15 and now her plan to find her mother was never going to happen. She was scared and petrified of what was going to happen. They gave her a straight jacket dress which was up to her knees and her room was small with padded floors and walls. There was no widows , she was trapped.

She had dark circles from the lack of sleep and the nightmares she had if she did fall asleep and there was little splatters of blood on her dress from the treatment they begun doing. The treatment they done on Selena were blood letting and this was by putting leeches on her they also electrocuted her for answers on her parents death. Selena wished they would just kill her instead of torturing her and causing her more pain.

A week goes by and a psychiatrist comes to see Selena. They all realise that the treatment is not helping, so they called for someone who could make her forget about everything including her real mother and wonderland. Selena was not the bubbly, confident and brave girl she used to be , she was scared, weak and couldn't trust anybody. This realm was a cruel place and she didn't want to be here anymore, but there was no way out or was there. Doctor Barker takes her into his House for orphaned children. He tried to make her trust him by buying her clothes and things to help her get by. He bought her a striped black and white top, with a black skirt up to her knees, with black tights and black shoes and also got her an apron.

Selena's room was much bigger than her room in the asylum. She had pictures she drew of her memories and home her real home in wonderland. The doctor told Selena that he is going to help her and make everything better. He told her that hypnosis is a painless treatment which will help her forget, but before the treatment begins he wanted her to pick up her prescription of pills that will help with the treatment. So he sends her to get them. Selena went to her room to get a few things and to also make a plan.

She made her was towards the pharmacy and found a cat the same cat that saved her from the fire. She followed it and found herself standing by a wishing well. Selena closed her eyes and made a wish. *I wish that I could get out of this realm and find my way to my mother.* When she opened her eyes she saw purple smoke making its was up the well and to her. Selena looked around to see if anybody was around , with no one there she leaned closer to see what the smoke was. She felt the smoke surround her and pulling her towards the well. She tried to fight it but was not strong enough leading her into the well. Selena felt herself hit the ground at full force all she saw was trees and a bright blue sky, then everything went black.

**AN: Im sorry it took a while, but I hope you liked this chapter and hope you enjoy reading my Fanfic. Where do you think she landed? **


	6. Where am I?

**AN: Thank you so much for following and reviewing my fic. I hope you are enjoying my fic so far and I hope you like where it is going **

Chapter 6

Selena woke up from pain, her ribs and head hurt. She felt like she had been hit over the head with a bat. Her vision was blurred at first but when her vision cleared she saw that she was in a tent. She was afraid , she didn't know where she was but where ever she was she was not going to go through anymore pain. Selena heard footsteps come towards the tent. When the footsteps entered the tent Selena backed herself away not showing how much pain she was in. "It's ok , Im not going to harm you. You are safe, Im here to help you. What happened, your wounds seem bad and I can see that you are in pain." The person said. Selena noticed that he was telling the truth and also that another person also entered the room. She couldn't help herself and smile at the other person he was cute.

"W-who are you." she asked as she relaxed abit. "Im Robin, Robin Hood and this is my son Roland. What is your name?" He asked trying to break the ice. "Its nice to meet you Robin, and its nice to meet you Roland. Im Selena." She replied back with a smile. Roland smiled and moved out from behind his father. "Where did you come from?" Roland asked curiously "That's kind of a long story." she told him nervously. Robin moved closer to clean up her wounds and to check for anymore injuries. "I like stories!" Roland exclaimed as he moved closer to her. Selena smiled but it faded as soon as Robin cleaned up the scratch on her cheek. "Its not a pretty story." She said slowly as she looked down at her hands. Robin noticed that something might of happened to her and wanted to know but not with Roland there. "Roland, its time for bed. Can you go and ask little John to tuck you in." Rolands smile faded and he nodded and walked out to find little john. "Goodnight Roland, sweet dreams." Selena said to Roland before he left for bed.

"So tell me your long story." Robin said gently hoping Selena would tell him. He was still cleaning up the cut on her cheek. Selena was nervous about revealing her past. "It's ok you can trust me, it will be our secret." Selena looked up at him, he was telling the truth. She told him everything, wonderland, England and also how she wanted to find her real mother. She didn't tell him about hook and how he saved her from her grandmother, after all it was hooks and her secret. Robin was understanding he also felt sorry for her, she was young and she had been through so much. Robin knew that her mother was a sensitive topic so he approached it slowly and carefully. "Do you know who your mother is Selena?" Robin asked slowly.

He had finished cleaning her wound and also bandaged it for her. Selena nodded "I know her name, and my grandmother told me about her and how I was her weakness." Robin put a hand on her shoulder but Selena flinched. "You are safe, I wont let no one hurt you I promise. But erm who is your mother if I may ask?" Robin asked slowly. Selena looked at him tears forming in her eyes, she finally felt safe and had hope that things were going to get better. "Her name is R-Regina and she is a queen, but not by choice. She added as she fiddled with her fingers. Robins eyes went wide knowing that the evil queen was her mother. Selena could see that he knew who her mother was and she began to panic. "I-Im sorry , I know she has done bad things but im not like that and I don't blame her either." Selena said quickly as tears rolled down her face. With that she ran out of the tent and ran into the woods not caring about how much her body ached. Robin felt bad for her and he didn't mean for her to get upset, he knew what the queen had done but he didn't know her story. He ran after Selena , the merry men were gathered by the fire. " Little john, have you seen Selena." "Yes , she ran into the woods. She seemed pretty upset." Little john replied. Robin ran into the woods looking everywhere for Selena.

Selena was sitting behind a rock by the river. The water was glistening in the moonlight. Tears streamed down her face, she pulled her knees to her chest as she buried her head in her arms. All she wanted was her mother. She didn't care what her mother did in the past, she wouldn't blame her. Why did everyone hate her and not want her, she didn't mean no harm. She heard rustling coming from behind her, causing her to think that someone wanted to hurt her. All she wanted was to be alone. "I knew I would find you here." Robin said relieved that he found her. "Please, I don't mean any harm, I don't want you to hate me just because my mother is the queen." Robin felt crushed to think that she thought that he hated her. "No I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to say the queen was your mother and I don't hate you." Robin told her as he sat down next to her. Selena looked up wiping her tears away her eyes were red raw. "Y-You don't hate me? and how did you know where I was?" Selena asked. Robin gave her a small smile. "No I don't hate you, you are a sweet girl and I will help you find your mother. I knew where you were because I know the woods very well and Roland loves swimming in the river." Selena smiled at the thought of the cute little boy swimming. "You would really help me find my mum?" She asked her blue orbs glistening in the moonlight. Robin smiled and nodded "Of course I will." Selena smiled and hugged him, no one has ever helped her except Hook.

They both looked at the stars for a while. They were shining so bright, Robin noticed Selena dozing off. "I wonder if my father is watching over me." She said quietly as she yawned. Robin looked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, she had fallen asleep within minutes. "Of course he is." He whispered as he supported her. She was emotionally and physically drained, she hadn't felt safe for a long time til now. He slowly slipped a hand under her legs and the other behind her back and slowly carried her back to the camp. He laid her on her bed, and covered her so she wouldn't get cold "I promise, no one will ever hurt you again." He left the tent and went to sit by the fire. He thought to himself *How could someone so sweet and innocent get treated that way.* He combed his fingers through his hair and slowly dozed off.

**AN:** **Im sorry it took long for me to update my fic, but I hope you are enjoying it and where it is going. Thank you for your support it means so much to me **


	7. Merry young lady

**AN: thank you for reading my fic and thank you for liking and following my Fic. It means a lot. Enjoy the bonding going on **

*** The curse has already been cast.* **

Chapter 7

Selena woke up feeling alive, she got herself ready for the day ahead. As she came out of the tent she saw Robin cooking by the fire, then she felt tugging on her dress. It was little Roland , his hair was ruffled and he wore a big grin. "Good morning Seweena." Selena smiled , this little boy was adorable and he felt comfortable with her even though he met her yesterday. "Good morning Roland, did you have a good sleep." She replied back as she kneeled down to be at eye level. Roland nodded with a smile. He lifted his arms up as she got back up. Selena picked him up, Roland giggle as Selena pretended to drop him. With that Robin looked up and smiled, he was shocked to see Roland in her arms he was a quiet child. Robin saw so much love in Selena's eyes, it pained him knowing all that she went through. Her mother must have been good once but he cant judge her without knowing her. " Good morning you two." Selena turn and Roland looked up to his papa with a big smile. "Good morning." They both replied back with a smile. "Who's up for breakfast?" Robin asked with a wink. Roland yelled "Yes!" Selena laughed and nodded shyly back to Robins question.

Robin served up the vegetable soup for Roland, Selena and himself. The merry men were out helping the villages. Roland tugged Selena to sit next to him. Selena smiled and sat next to him. After breakfast Robin asked Selena if she could watch over Roland while he went to get more fire wood. Roland brought out some of his toys and Selena played with him. Roland was tired after a while and wanted Selena to tuck him in and for her to tell him a story. So she went and helped him to bed. Selena told him the story of a girl who was taken away from her mummy and went on many adventures to find her. "Sleep well Roland." Selena whispered not to wake up a dozing off Roland. As she reached the flap to exit the tent and heard Roland whisper "I love you Selena." Selena smiled she felt loved and it filled her heart with warmth. "I love you too Roland." with that she left and went to clean the dishes from breakfast. Selena noticed Robin's bow and arrow lying on the side and admired it and wanted to learn how to fire an arrow.

Robin walked back into the camp and noticed Selena admiring his bow and arrows. "Would you like me to teach you?" Robin asked as he brought the wood in and laid it down. Selena jumped "Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey and you've had a long day you must be tired." Selena replied. Robin smiled at her caring gesture. "No I'm fine and you wasn't nosey, come let me teach you." Robin told her as he picked up his bow and arrows. "Erm pardon my asking but where is Roland?" Robin noticing that there was no noise in the camp. "Oh he was tired and wanted me to tuck him in and tell him a story." Selena told him nervously. Robin smiled reassuringly "Come on then, lets start."

Selena was a fast learner, she started to feel confident again. Robin was proud that his first student was a fast learner and was nearly as good as him. When Roland woke up he saw Selena helping little John with supper. "Good afternoon Roland, did you sleep well?" She asked as she stirred the vegetable stew. Roland ran up to her with a grin and nodded in reply. "Thank you for the story I like that one." Roland told her. Little John looked at Selena and smiled. "Thank you for helping our merry young lady, I can take it from here you relax." Selena smiled and nodded in reply. Roland saw his papa and ran into his arms. Selena smiled at the sight as she walked and sat near Robin and Roland. Roland told his papa about the bed time story Selena told him. Robin gave a small smile and looked at Selena knowing that the story was her story. They suddenly heard rustling from the bushes and Robin immediately gave Roland to Selena and grabbed his bow and stood in front of them. It was dark and who ever was coming couldn't be seen. He pulled his bow back and waited for what ever was coming to appear. And there they were …..

**TBC **

**AN : Sorry this chapter took long I hope you all like it, I thought I would give you guys a tease. Can you guess who/ what came out of the bushes? I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and get everything you wished for. Thank you for your support **


End file.
